Civilization VI February 7, 2018 Update
The February 7, 2018 Update for Civilization VI was released one day before the Rise and Fall expansion. The following is a complete list of change notes. Enhancements * Rework start position algorithm to spread major powers evenly across the map first and then insert city-states in the margins. Results in improved distances between Civilizations and better quality for major civ start positions. * Add notification about production salvaged from a Wonder. Make sure that production is credited. Balance changes * Diplomatic actions now scale with game speed. * Government Policies that increase production on Melee class units now include Anti-Cavalry class units. * Change tech boost for Steel to add a soft prerequisite that hints you probably want Ironclads before Destroyers. * Barbarian difficulty has been updated to scale with each difficulty level. (Warlord, Prince, King etc...) * Healing plunder reward from Farms reduced from 100 to 50. * ‘Sack’ government policy has been removed and its effects have been added to the ‘Raid’ policy. * Naval combat changes – Bombard land units are now more effective against naval units, Ranged land units are less effective against naval units. * Pillage rewards are now displayed in the tooltip of the Pillage action button. * Boost number of random Apostle Promotions from 2 to 3. * Reduce Science per population from 0.7 down to 0.5. * Great Admirals and Great Generals have a combat bonus and a movement bonus, they no longer stack. * Gold and Faith rewards from Tribal Villages now scale with Game Speed. General bug fixes * Apostles could run out of random promotions to choose from. * If a spy is traveling to a city that changes hands, abort travel and return them to your capital. * Warrior Monks now benefit from Great Generals and can earn the Spear of Fionn promotion. * Abundant resource will spawn sea luxuries. * Units levied from a city-state will now retain any promotions earned while controlled by a player. * Fixed several issues with obsolete units appearing in the production menu for a city. * Fortified units will now properly ‘wake up’ after being attacked. * Fortified or Sleeping units that have been expelled from a city will now properly ‘wake up’. * Support units can now be levied from City-States. * Fixed a bug preventing Ranged Cavalry class units from receiving the combat bonus from the Spear of Fionn ability. * Fixed an issue with embarked units not being able to heal in friendly territory. * Properly abort all spy missions if a city changes hands. * Fixed an issue that caused zone of control UI to show between religious units of the same player. * Properly update siege status of a city when units die, are deleted, etc. * Don’t award a Spread Religion charge to Gurus from the Mosque. * Make sure losing Kandy as an ally doesn’t interfere with the Reliquaries belief. AI * Fixed an issue that was causing the AI to send multiple spies on the same mission. * AI will look at graphic change on spaceports, and can target their spies to spaceports that are performing their science victory projects. * Improved opportunity cost considerations for district placement. * Improve ability to place / use aqueducts. * AI knows to move builders back into their territory if they get caught outside. * AI will not complain about stealth units it can’t see being too close to its border. * AI is much less likely to trade its cities away as part of a peace deal. * Improved resource trading, AI considers luxury resources it is currently importing. * Improved new city placement, also fixed issues where the settler would try to travel through hostile territory to get an escort. * AI prefers garrisoning ranged units over melee. * If the AI can capture, or significantly damage, a target city, it may ignore hostile units nearby to do that. * Fixed coordinating ranged attacks. Multiplayer * Changing default Resources option to Standard for multiplayer. There is a map generation issue where setting Resources to Abundant and StartPosition to Balanced results in civ starting positions being too close together. * Players could not ready up when dirty from another match. * Improved stability when players connect to or disconnect from launching games. * Pausing the game could desync multiplayer games. * Missing official content icon was not working in the multiplayer lobby. * Improved stability when game host leaves game in multiplayer. * Made sure you can’t declare war on a Teammate. Civ-specific bug fixes * Properly credit Kongo with 1 Culture, 1 Tourism if multiple works from the same artist are in the Palace. * Don’t give the Hansa bonuses for adjacent Antiquity Sites/Shipwrecks. * Allow India to train Warrior Monks if 1 follower of that religion is in the city. * Fix Arabia’s unique ability so only FOREIGN cities following their religion that add Science. * If the Kongo captures a city-state, don’t let them grab a Holy Site. User interface improvements * Show turns until Anarchy clears. * Show turns until Friendship lapses. * Defeated notification indicates whether a city-state or full civ was eliminated. * Remove warmonger information on the Keep City dialog if city received in a trade. * Only allow religious units to Rest/Repair on tiles where they are close enough to a Holy Site to actually heal. * Do not hide Casus Belli sub-menu if a denouncement has not occurred (so the reason that war can't be declared is clearer to the player). * Show turns until Denouncement clears. * Correct timing of Culture Victory imminent message. * Add notification if an enemy spy escaped your police. * Emphasized several notifications indicating negative effects on the player. * Civilopedia bug fixes and improvements. * Trade Route panel bug fixes and improvements. * Corrected an Issue where incorrect team numbers were displayed. * Add whether or not an original capital was conquered or not to the associated gossip message. * Show requirements for each Casus Belli when that option is grayed out. * Fixed map pin corruption when deleting and adding map pins. * Version mismatched games are colored differently in multiplayer lobby. * If multiple players are affected by a nuclear attack, the Declare War warning dialog will now appropriately list all players involved. * Always show the player’s own cities first in the list of trade route destinations. Art * New Barbarian Scout skin. * Animation fix for Gorgo. Writing * Various text updates and bug fixes. External links * http://steamcommunity.com/games/289070/announcements/detail/1662261735494326654 Category:Civilization VI updates